Left Behind
by BobWhite
Summary: A new family lives in Bayport. What happens when the family is brutally murdered, leaving only the eldest children alive? R&R 2 find out more.
1. My Perspective

**My Perspective:**

If you ever looked at me, you'd never guess that I had Osteogenic Sarcoma (or bone cancer). Everyone at school thinks that I'm some idiot that doesn't know anything. My disease has brought my whole family together. Every Friday, we have a family night. It was our way of getting back what we loved to do before my diagnosis.

What I didn't know was that my world was about to be turned upside down. Living in the small town of Bayport, New York, I always figured we were safe. Not too safe, but at least we were safe.

As I walked to school Friday morning, I saw kids in cars heading for the High School. I saw the Hardy's go by & knew I was never going to be what people thought as cool. I got to my first period before right before the bell rang.

School went by in a flash & I headed to the elementary school to pick up my twin brothers' & my sister. Sam was at football practice with Joe Hardy & wouldn't be home till at least 4:30pm. It was a family night, so we all wanted to get home & do our chores.

When we got home, we did our chores in record time. Sam got home a little after our parents did & I went out to say hi to Joe. After Joe left saying he'd see Sam on Monday, our parents took us out to dinner & then to the movies.

I remember falling asleep in the car & then waking up to Sam's arms around me. I moaned & felt his arms tighten around me in a protective way. I remember Sam putting me into bed & then pulling up my desk chair & sat down next to my bed. He knew that I was getting worse. Every night I would wake up screaming, but this night was different. Instead of waking up to my screaming, I woke up to someone in the house. I got out of bed & tiptoed to Sam's room. What I saw made me scream. I guess the neighbors heard because I heard sirens after a while. I was still in Sam's room.

"C'mon Sam," I cried, pumping his chest, "you've got to wake up. Please don't do this to me, I need you." I felt someone's arms around me. Then I was outside

I was taken over to the paramedics & set down, oblivious to the fact that I was utterly alone.

"Whose blood is this? Miss… miss?" the lady paramedic tried to get my attention. I didn't answer, I couldn't.

When I saw Mr. Hardy, I didn't know what to think. I figured because he was a cop, he was always called. I don't recall the ride to the hospital or even knowing why I was there. I do remember pushing the doctors away from me when they tried to take my clothes off to see if I was injured. I smelled like Sam & that's the way I wanted to smell. My own pain was drowned out by the reporters that had snaked their way into the E.R. to see the only survivor of a multiple homicide. The last thing I remember is passing out after trying to get off the gurney to go to the bathroom. I felt someone pick me up & lay me on the gurney then nothing more till I woke up in a hospital room.


	2. The Questios

**The Questions:**

When I woke up, I saw Mr. Hardy and his family sitting in my room. I tried to sit up, but dizziness consumed me and I had to lie back down. Mr. Hardy came over to me and spoke, but I couldn't make out his words. I started to take out the IV's. I was so sick of being stuck with needles that I just wanted to leave the hospital and go back home. Back to the arms of Sam. Someone started to hold my arms down, but I could feel the bile coming up my throat. Before anyone could do anything, I was out of bed and in the bathroom, over the toilet.

The more I heaved, the more I felt myself emptying out. Emptying of everything that had happened that night. I should've stuck to my diet. Joe was at my side, holding my hair out of my face. I stood up on shaky legs and started back for my bed, tears streaming down my face. Joe and Frank helped me back into bed and then Frank sat on the edge of my bed.

I looked straight into his eyes.

**"Where's Sam, my brothers', my sister? Where are my parents? Why am I in the hospital? What's going on?"** I asked, oblivious to the fact the Mr. and Mrs. Hardy had left the room.

Frank spoke up because Joe had turned away.

**"Raven, your parents, twin brother's & younger sister are dead. Sam's in recovery. You kept him alive till the paramedics got there. The doctor said he's going to make it, but he won't be able to talk for a while. Do you know what happened?"**

"**After we got home from the movies, Sam carried me to my room because I was asleep and he knew I didn't feel good. I figured the rest of my family had gone to bed as well. After Sam pulled the covers up and over my shivering body, he pulled my desk chair next to my bed and sat down. He's been protective of me since I was diagnosed four years ago."**

**"Diagnosed? Diagnosed with what?"** Joe asked.

**"Osteogenic Sarcoma, its bone cancer. We were kind of shocked that I had gotten cancer because I was an active child. I remember running, playing soccer with Sam and then hitting the ground, hard. My legs had given out from beneath of me for no reason at all. I felt Sam's arms around me as he picked me up and then we were on our way to the hospital. It sucked spending my birthday in the hospital, especially since they told us I had cancer four hours later. Can I see Sam?"**


	3. In The Hall

**In The Hall:**

**"CSI was wondering why Sam's fingerprints were in Raven's room."**

**"What did you want to talk to us about? I'm sure whatever it is can wait until after I've put handcuffs on Raven."** Fenton said turning to go into my room.

**"That won't be necessary. I got a call from St. Mathews Medical Center in Dallas, Texas,"** Dr. Bates said.

**"And what did they say?"** Laura asked.

**"They heard about the murders on the news. When they heard that Sam & Ravenwood were the only survivors, they immediately called. I was on my way here to check on Ravenwood when I was stopped and took the call. Dr. Andrews was Ravenwood's doctor when they lived in Dallas."**

**"We gathered that much, but what does it have to do with the murders? What does it have to do with why Raven killed her family and seriously wounded Sam?"** Fenton asked.

**"Why would she want her family dead when everything they've done has been for Raven's health? Ravenwood was diagnosed with Osteogenic Sarcoma four years ago. She has bone cancer. Ravenwood and Sam were supposed to take a plane to Dallas so that Ravenwood could get a bone marrow transplant. Sam was a perfect match, being only ten months older than Ravenwood. Sergeant Collig found some papers that look like Living Wills for the whole family. Ravenwood's is the most extensive one they found because she was expected to die within the first five years of her** **diagnosis,"** Dr. Bates took a breath and looked at Frank and Joe, who had just come out of my room.

**"She wants to see Sam,"** Joe said.

**"How much did she tell you?"** Fenton asked.

**"She said that Sam carried her to her room and then watched as she fell sleep so she wouldn't be alone. She told us that she was diagnosed four years ago on her birthday with Osteogenic Sarcoma,"** Frank said.

**"She told you that she had bone cancer?"** Dr. Bates asked.

**"Yes why?"** Joe asked.

**"Cancer patients usually don't tell other people that they have cancer. It's one way a lot of people have ignored those that need to be helped. Those that need the most help want to make friends with anyone they can before they die,"** Dr. Bates answered.

**"What do you mean, before they die? Raven's going to get out of the hospital and go back to school. And so is Sam. They are going to get over this obstacle together,"** Frank said.

**"Don't be mad or anything Joe, Frank, but Raven's not leaving the hospital again. She's only got a couple more days left. She's supposed to be having a bone marrow transplant in a couple days and if she doesn't get it, she'll die. She…She'll join her family. I personally think she needs everyone she cares about with her at the moment. I hate for her to have to go through this alone,"** Dr. Bates said.

**"Can she see Sam or not?"** Joe asked.

**"Yes she can. Go ahead and take her up to his room. I think he'd like to know that she survived,"** Dr. Bates answered.


	4. Sam's Room

**Sam's Room:**

**"Sam, can you hear me?"** I asked the moment I was in his room. He turned his head towards my voice and held out his hand, which I took. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I clutched my brother's hand. Joe and Frank slipped out of Sam's room to let us be alone.

**"I'm sorry this happened to you Sam,"** I whispered.

**"It happened to you too. You don't… have to be so stubborn sometimes. How's everyone else?"** he whispered back.

Tears slipped down my cheeks. I didn't want to be the one to tell him. How could I tell him that we were on our own? No insurance, no family, no home. The rest of our family lived in Texas. The only uncle we had was known to have tried to kill our father when he was sleeping one night during high school.

**"Um… Sam. Mom and dad and the little ones… they… they're dead. They didn't make it. Do you know who did this?"** I finally asked. It was hard to tell my best friends and older brother that our family was dead.

**"I was able to see his face by the moonlight. And to think, he would do this even though we haven't talked to him in years."** My hope soared. I knew who it was as well. Sam didn't have to tell me. I turned towards the door and looked out the window. Frank, Joe, the Morton's, Phil Cohen, Callie Shaw, Jerry Gilroy, and Biff Hooper stood there looking in at us. They could see my tears as I told him what had happened. But what they didn't see was what Joe did. I was motioning for them to come in.

Joe pushed the door open and I turned back to Sam.

**"Hope you're in the mood for some company. Everyone we sat with is out there,"** I said.

He looked at me, then over my shoulder. Joe smiled at Sam and then squeezed my shoulder. I looked up at him.

**"You can tell your father that we know who did this. I had some suspicion on who it was and Sam saw his face in the moonlight before he attacked."**

**"Who was it?"** Chet asked.

**"An uncle of ours that we have deliberately not talked because of what he did to our family a few years back."**

**"What did he do?"** Iola asked.

**"When he found out that I had Osteogenic Sarcoma, he told us about a doctor that he knew. The only problem was that I had to go alone to the doctors with him. We never made it. The money my dad had given him for the bills he took off with, leaving me stranded in the middle of nowhere without a cell phone and a diminishing chance of being found in time. Sam found me leaning up against a tree in the forest when the whole town got together to look for me; I barely had a pulse. I had given up that they would find me and when I felt Sam's arms around me, I snuggled close to him. I was in the hospital for a couple weeks after that. We lost about $2,000 dollars because of what he did,"** I replied.

**"What was this uncle's name?"** Frank asked.

I looked at Sam and he looked at me. I knew we had to tell them so that he could get caught but suddenly I felt really tired. Sam sat up instantly, despite the pain in his chest. Everyone else was on their feet within a couple seconds. Fear for Sam had had them on alert. With him sitting up immediately for no reason was a concern.

Sam was looking at me and I made a beeline for the bathroom. He watched me and then Iola stood up and entered the bathroom. His heart monitor was beeping loudly and some nurses and doctors rushed in. seeing him sitting up and him looking at the bathroom made them look as well.

Iola came out of the bathroom, pale faced.

**"She fainted. She was getting' sick and all of a sudden she was passed out on the floor."**

Sam tried to get out of bed, but Joe and Frank held him down. One of the doctors picked me up and left the room along with Iola, Callie, Phil and Jerry. They said they'd be back later to tell him what was going on. Sam's stitches had split when he sat up, so an orderly re-stitched him.

Phil and Jerry came in as the nurse was leaving.

**"How is she?"** Sam asked.

**"They put her back on chemo. You know you should've told us she had cancer. We would've been nicer to her,"** Phil said.

**"She wanted to be treated like a normal teenager, even if that meant being teased and all the works. She just wanted to be normal."**


	5. Uncle Albert

**Uncle Albert:**

**"What's your uncle's name?"** Frank asked.

**"His name is Albert. Albert McCartney. He never married. No one would marry an ex-con."**

**"He was an ex-con. What the hell did he do to get slammed into the slammer?"** Chet asked.

**"He tried to kill our father while he was sleeping when they were still teenagers. Dad had everything going for him and Uncle Albert hated him for it. Dad met mom when he was in the hospital. She was a candy stripper. She loved that she could be near other sick people and be able to help them cope. Mom always said that she never meant to meet dad, it just happened. She went to the wrong room. She was supposed to be in a 7-year-olds room. I guess ever since she laid eyes on him, mom knew what was meant to happen. She was always telling us that story. I guess when I look at it now, Raven and I were the ones that always tired of hearing it."**

**"When Raven was first diagnosed, I just wanted to die. Being told that my best friend was going to die made me want to have the same thing happen to me. Over the weeks and months Raven and I went to every appointment together. Raven and I would skip days of school just lounging in the hospital waiting for her treatment to be over,"** he paused.

**"So what went wrong?"** Jerry asked.

**"Money got tight. We moved around a lot. Raven got worse. Dad and mom moved us up here; been here for 6 months. Raven's supposed to get a bone marrow transplant in a couple days, but now I don't think she'll even get that. That's why she was off of chemo, because it wasn't working. We were supposed to be on a plane to Dallas by Sunday. I was supposed to save my sisters life, give her bone marrow. It was a simple procedure and now she'll never get it. The doctors said that if she didn't get it now, she'd die. And I can't let her join our parents. I won't."**


End file.
